Fall Through Failing Hope
Fall Through Failing Hope is a song composed and arranged by TP-TH-7 under Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Life is always tangled up in the past. No matter who you are, you can still live longer like vampires. Live an immortal life, and hopefully, your hope will fall failure with the past. This song gives a lot of attention to other people, other than that, it would be awesome to control with this. Thanks to Krista Ulrich, she did the arrangement of this song for Drac Ends Up in Japan, calling out "Freaky Show Chase", which was the title she comes up with before she and her band does arrangements from us. Tomiko Kai This is one of the times to work on more songs, eventually. Nothing else would stop us from tracking time. Even though, I'm the responsible one with Tsukiko Uchida and Yuri Moto. Glad there's even no stops at all, or else the audiences would be mad. Yuri Moto Watch out for the extreme speed change at the end! It would make you, as audiences, riled up. Gallery Fall Through Failing Hope.png|Banner Fall Through Failing Hope-bg.png|Background Fall Through Failing Hope BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Fall Through Failing Hope has the longest intro, even though the "up" arrow is being stepped on over both BEGINNER and LIGHT charts at the church bell sound effect. * Fall Through Failing Hope's CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows, which are the same as Bitten by One at Broken Boat, Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Elastic Wings, Stress, MAKE IT UP, All Things When Things Go Crazy, ハードな仕事のもう一つ, and other songs with CHALLENGE charts having 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows. * Despite that Fall Through Failing Hope has BPM range from 200 to 400, it is not actually a boss song. ** It was one of them that replaced Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ with that, since that one did not had 400 BPM at all anymore. ** Fall Through Failing Hope is the only Speedy series song that reaches 400 BPM, and is not a part of Boss Rush series, unlike the other songs with 400 BPM. ** The other song PURPOSE 200 did the same thing. ** It also shares BPM with LEGEND (Rage Mix). *** Speaking of LEGEND series, TP-TH-7's bass drum is every sound to beat. * Fall Through Failing Hope has seven BEMANI artists shown in graphics. It shows Yuichi Asami being covered in blood, Sota Fujimori, Yasuhiro Taguchi, and Osamu Migitera sticking their heads out from the door, with Naoki Maeda having blank stare, and Ryutaro Nakahara sitting on Kosuke Saito on purpose. ** All seven of them are the tall house people in Drac Ends Up in Japan. ** Ryutaro also sits on somebody again. ** This is one of the three songs that Yuichi's blood is shown. ** The banner only shows Yuichi Asami on the right. * Krista Ulrich has the remix of Fall Through Failing Hope for Drac Ends Up in Japan, calling out "Freaky Show Chase". Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 7 Category:Difficult Level 9 Category:Expert Level 13 Category:Challenge Level 17 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:1 Sharp Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM